


Cross of Honour

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm, Quidditch, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers a very tight game against Ravenclaw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> HarryRon100 -Challenge : "Tight"

I’ve never played such a tight match as the one against Ravenclaw.

Ron was so good…

He never made so many saves. 

You could almost smell the tension.

One of their Chasers broke through our defences and threw the Quaffle…

Ron stretched and his trousers and boxers did the same, exposing his huge cock.

God, I wanted to suck it.

Wanted to ride it…

Then suddenly waves of pleasure surprised me.

Everyone was looking at Ron, so no one noticed the growing wet spot…

I’ve never played such a tight match again.

Except the ones in our bedroom years later…


End file.
